A One in a Million Chance
by HopelessRomantic5683
Summary: Two teenagers and their chaotic, and complicated worlds meet and intertwine. Mal gets so conflicted of what he should love more, the suffering of others, or possibly the snarky, beautiful, pale being known as Gwen herself. And Gwen couldn't believe what she found: A distraction that doesn't include drugs; Something to feel or maybe care about which she hasn't done in a lone time.3


**Chapter 1: The Unusual Encounter**

 **Gwen's POV**

 _I was staring up at him in awe of what he had just did. What did he do again? Everything was blurry and confusing... I couldn't make out his face, but you could tell he had no compassion for any other being._

 _And when he opened his mouth to speak, i was scared of what he'd say. And his voice...it sounded like..._

 _"Gwen! Get up for school, honey, you're gonna be late!"_

 _I could feel my eyes pop out of my freaking sockets. "MOM?!"_

Everything shook. My world, er, _'dream'_ world came crashing down. But it wasn't some earthquake. It was my mother waking me up. "You know you have to get up for Saturday school! Again! For the sixth week already!" She scolded me as she pushed me off the bed, then opened the curtains.

"It burns!" I hissed

"Yeah, right," she scoffed. "I don't know what has been causing this sudden outburst of 'rebellion', but I don't like it one bit, young lady." My bitch of a mother glared at me.

"Gee, I wonder." I glared right back, "Ever consider the fact that Dad's barely been dead for more than a month and you're already on your FOURTH boyfriend."

Mom just rolled her eyes, "Well at least I can get over it and not be a little goth wannabe bitch of a daughter. Hurry up and get ready, i won't have you being late."

I sighed. 'Just another normal day...for me anyway.' I pondered on that thought as i looked through my closet for something to wear. I'm looking for a decent, defying outfit but not slutty. 'THERE IT IS!'

I changed and looked in my mirror. I just knew what i picked was exactly not what my mother would approve of. I had chosen a teal, black striped undershirt that showed just a right amount of cleavage for my C-cups and covered my flat, toned stomach. On top of that, a Levi jacket applied with gray cotton hoodie and sleeves which was unbuttoned. For bottoms, a pair of black booty shorts with torn fishnet stockings underneath and my absolute favorite black buckled boots that met up to right underneath me knee. And for the final touches, teal lipstick and black stud earrings. My hair brushed and let go which seemed silky smooth with just a perfect touch of teal streaks laid down my back. Although, my OVERLY pale complexion kinda killed it, it seemed...perfect for pissing off my perky, cheerleader stereotype mom.

I ran/stomped down the staircase in all my...what was the term? Ah, yes. 'Rebellious' glory. "Come on, Denise, let's go. I'm gonna be late."

My mom turned and looked at me confused, as if processing what she just saw and heard. "What?"

"Ugh, Parker, tell your girlfriend Denise to hurry up!" I glanced at my once very much adored mother, "Don't want to be late now, do we, Mom?"

 **Mike's POV**

God, how is he still in my head? When I hit the 'reset' button, everyone disappeared. So how come HE hasn't gone into oblivion.

' _Stronger than you think, Mike.'_ He chuckled evilly, it was freaking creepy. ' _Thought you'd hit the button and...POOF! I'm gone?! Oh, you did? How sweet...'_

"Get out of my head!" Mike punched a hole in the wall. "Agggghh!" _He was never going to escape him...Never..._

"Mikey, you all right?" His mother, Penny, called out.

Mike sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine." He turned around, slid down and sat, leaning his back against the wall.

"Okay, well, you better hurry up and get ready. You only have 15 minutes until Saturday school."

Ugh. I forgot i had that 'cause of Mal. Multi-Personality Disorder is such a pain in the ass. "Yeah, Kay. I'll be ready in 5 minutes." Since Mal is back, today was probably gonna be hell with all the negative detention vibes. Well, at leas-

*GASP*

 **Dun, dun, DUNNNNN!**

 **I just pray that Mal won't land Mike in jail...or rape someone...or commit MURDER!**

 **But anything can happen, so keep reading and please review!**

 **Thanks! 3**

 **HopelessRomantic5683**


End file.
